


sweet like candy

by blueorangeade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Making Out, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangeade/pseuds/blueorangeade
Summary: soobin just asked if beomgyu had kissed someone and didn’t expect for the other to kiss him but he’s not complaining
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	sweet like candy

_ It’s a stupid _ , what Soobin thought. 

Choi Soobin is weird. He’s acting weird.

Beomgyu looked over the door as Soobin went in and fell face flat onto his bed. Beomgyu jumped out of the bunk bed and stood at the edge of Soobin’s bed. “What’s up with you?” Beomgyu asked and Soobin just groaned in response.

Usually, Soobin would playfully throw his pillow at the other and from there they would make a mess in their dorm which the other students in the building would knock on the wall so they could stop making a fuss.

“Something’s wrong, what is it?” Beomgyu then sat at the edge while Soobin slightly looked over at Beomgyu, shaking his head. 

“Answer me you fool!” Beomgyu lost it and slapped Soobin’s butt a bit too harshly so Soobin forcibly stood up, accidentally hitting his head on the top bunk.

“Oh shit sorry hyung” Beomgyu was quick to apologize, reaching his hands out to the other but Soobin slapped them away.

“You have two choices. Tell me what’s wrong with you so you can feel better or not tell me so you won’t feel better.” Beomgyu said as he adjusted himself on Soobin’s bed while Soobin stood in front of him with a disgusted look on his face.

“You’ll tell me eventually” Beomgyu replied with a cocky smirk which made Soobin groan again while Beomgyu rolled his eyes. 

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Soobin asked, eventually causing Beomgyu to feel flustered at that question.

_ That was too direct _ , Soobin thought.

“Well,” Beomgyu started and Soobin thinks he made Beomgyu feel uncomfortable. 

“You know what nevermind that was a stupid question” Soobin was about to leave the room then Beomgyu pulls him by the wrist and now Soobin is beside Beomgyu.

“I wasn’t finished dumbass” Beomgyu gazed at the other and lightly slapped Soobin’s arm. 

“I did kiss someone but that was like only for a second. Typical truth or dare bullshit during camp when I was in highschool” Beomgyu laughed awkwardly.

“Who was it?” Soobin asked and Beomgyu rolled his eyes again. At this rate, Beomgyu’s eyes could reach the stars.

“Will you believe me if I said if I said I kissed the son of the principal?” Beomgyu put on a playful smile on his face while Soobin remained a disgusted look. “ _ You  _ kissed the son of the principal?!” 

“Yes”

“Why?”

“Told you it was a dare”

“Out of all people, why him? You didn’t get in trouble for it?”

“He was the one that suggested that we do it you got a problem with that?”

“No”

“Okay so why did you ask me about that?”

Then Soobin suddenly fet his heart drop to his stomach.

“Well-well it’s because I never really kissed anyone and I’m on the verge of aging”

“If you say that you’re in the verge of dying that means you’re old but you’re just three months older than me”

“That’s not the point of this conversation!!!!!” Soobin argued.

“Why are you worried about not kissing anyone though?” Beomgyu asked as he reached for the cherry lollipop on his desk at the side.

Soobin slowly watched Beomgyu unwrap the candy and place it in his mouth. 

_ Soobin, stop that he’ll get weirded out _ . Soobin thinks to himself.

Soobin didn’t miss the way Beomgyu’s lips made a  _ pop _ sound when the other removed the candy from his mouth and placed it back inside.

“I just want to experience it already” Soobin eventually replied, letting out a sigh as he laid back on his pillow.

Beomgyu pulled Soobin back up by his shoulder and stared at him. “So you’re embarrassed that you haven’t kissed anyone at your age? What’s wrong about that?” Beomgyu asked and Soobin’s cheeks turned a faint color of pink.

“Yes” Soobin whispered and Beomgyu didn't say anything.

But Beomgyu, however, takes out the red candy out of his mouth and outlines his lips with the sugar treat.

Soobin was expecting Beomgyu to say something like “ _ You’ll have your time _ ” or “ _ Just wait, you’ll experience it some time _ ” but no.

Soobin felt Beomgyu’s hand on his chin, pulling it towards the other. Soobin breathed in, Beomgyu was right in front of him. Soobin breathed out, Beomgyu’s lips were on his lips.

Cherry, Beomgyu tasted like cherry.  _ Is that why Beomgyu ate that lollipop? _ Soobin thought.

Then everything in Soobin’s train of thought went blank. Soobin thought of Beomgyu as a very warm person. Everything about Beomgyu is warm, with how he dresses, how we acts with people and how he hugs people. Soobin witnessed it all, maybe the one thing Soobin hasn’t witnessed about Beomgyu is how warm Beomgyu feels on the lips.

It was a quick kiss, Beomgyu was the one who pulled out first.

“There you go” Beomgyu said, placing the lollipop back into his mouth.

_ Don’t do it.  _ Soobin thought

_ Fuck it _ .

Soobin then leaned towards Beomgyu, pulling his hand away causing Beomgyu to remove the candy out of his mouth and Soobin replaced it with his lips.

“Hyung” Beomgyu breathed out but Soobin answered him with a kiss. “Hyung” he said once more and Soobin looked at Beomgyu, both of them panting out of shock? Maybe.

“I thought you never kissed anyone but why-“

Soobin cut off Beomgyu with a chaste kiss. “I don’t know but I want to keep kissing you” Soobin confessed, Beomgyu then swallows the lump in his throat and places the lollipop in the bin at the side.

“Then do it, fool” Beomgyu says and Soobin’s hands travelled to Beomgyu’s face with his thumb stroking the younger’s cheek.

Beomgyu tasted very sweet and Soobin kept on wanting that sweet taste so he pulls Beomgyu towards him, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. 

Beomgyu holds onto Soobin’s shoulder, with his fingers playing with the other’s hair. “I didn’t expect you to be like this, I thought you were inexperienced” Beomgyu breathed out while his eyes were sealed shut as Soobin’s kisses travelled to Beomgyu’s neck.

“Maybe I am inexperienced,” Soobin said and their chests were close. Too close they could feel each other’s heartbeats.

“But thanks to you I’m not anymore” Soobin continued on, whispering into Beomgyu’s ear making the other feel ticklish at the feeling.

Beomguu holds Soobin’s face and pulls it closer to him, with their lips touching again. 

Beomgyu straddled on top of the other and Soobin kept his arms around Beomgyu, hugging him tight. Soobin’s lips felt like cotton candy against Beomgyu’s lips. So soft and so sweet thanks to Beomgyu.

Their hands were a mess. 

Beomgyu struggled to let go of Soobin because he didn’t want to lose Soobin’s touch. Soobin then reached for Beomgyu’s hands and interlocked their fingers together.

They broke the kiss after some time eventually. Both of them were breathless, literally. “Wow” Beomgyu said with a sigh making Soobin chuckle.

Their lips were swollen, definitely redder than just minutes ago. 

“You’re a good kisser hyung” Beomgyu said, giggling as he leaned closer to Soobin, resting his head on the elder’s shoulder.

Soobin’s grip never left Beomgyu’s waist. Soobin hugged Beomgyu tighter as the other rested on his shoulder. 

They don’t say anything for a while. Not that it was awkward but they really didn’t know what to say. 

Soobin expected Beomgyu to go up to his bed and call it a day and pretend nothing happened but instead Beomgyu laid down beside Soobin and cuddled up to the elder.

“Let’s go to bed hyung, it getting late” Beomgyu murmured and planted a kiss on Soobin’s cheek.

“Goodnight Gyu” Soobin replied back, kissing the other’s head as they cuddle each other through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated hehe


End file.
